


A Bouquet Of Hope

by lunatique, yue_ix



Series: Podfic related art [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Podfic, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: 2D Art performance in reaction to Annapods' first poem, "I'm gonna live", audio version.





	A Bouquet Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[audio+text] Two poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332839) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [Annaswrite (Annapods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite). 



> This was executed by two artists listening to the audio performance of this beautiful poem and painting their flowing emotions on a single page.

As per the fest's rules, this is the mandatory transcript of the piece for accessibility reasons:

> Abstract coloured piece using a palette of purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red and brown. Both fingerprints and brushstrokes are used to make colourful bursts throughout the page. No discernable forms can be seen but there could be a sense of flowers and wind to the piece. A critique has commented it has many darkers swirls and "a vague feeling of fire". A stiff toothbrush was used to create textured splashes while the brush stretched curved elegant lines outwards. A sprinkle of salt finishes the piece.
> 
> Watercolors on 80 lb paper, 9x12.


End file.
